


The One With The Baby

by Patricia_Sage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood is good with kids, Gen, Isabelle is not so good with kids, Lightwood Siblings, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia_Sage/pseuds/Patricia_Sage
Summary: Isabelle is not the right Lightwood sibling to hand a baby to.





	The One With The Baby

Isabelle thought kids were cute – of course she did. But that didn’t mean she was good at interacting with them. 

When Mohammed and Fatima Ashenbrook visited from the Dubai Institute they brought their one-year-old child with them. His name was Rashid. He had chubby arms and snot coming out of his nose. His parents were in New York on business and, after a brief introduction, they thrust him into Isabelle’s arms before leaving with her parents.

He was much heavier than he looked. He stared up at Isabelle with big dark eyes and she stared back in return. She could take on a hoard of demons single-handedly, but she had no idea what to do with this baby. She heard her brother start laughing.

“What?” she turned to face Alec, awkwardly holding onto Rashid who was playing with her long hair, “Do I talk to him? Do I…give him something? Can he walk around?” Alec continued to chuckle, covering his mouth. 

Jace shrugged. “I have no idea.” Having children around the Institute wasn’t very common, and they had all been quite young when Max was this age.

“Hey – stop laughing! Why don’t you just take him then?”

Alec gently took the baby in a much more dignified way than she had a few moments ago. Rashid seemed confused by the interactions, looking around for his mom and dad. Alec distracted him by making a funny face. Isabelle expected the baby to laugh, but he only stared, enthralled, as Alec spoke to him softly. “Hey, buddy. Welcome to New York.”

Jace grinned at the sight. “I’ll find someone else to train with.” He sauntered off and Isabelle figured she’d do the same.

“You’ve got this handled then?” she asked her older brother. 

“Yeah, because it’s such a big job,” Alec replied sarcastically. Isabelle watched, astounded, as he wiped the baby’s nose with his own shirt sleeve. 

Shaking her head in fond exasperation, Isabelle strode to her station where she had been assigned to catalogue weapons. She lost herself in her work for a while, cleaning daggers and placing them in their designated compartments within the walls of the Institute. When she looked up again, Rashid was standing on Alec’s station desk, babbling and swiping at the touch screen projector of the Institute’s floorplan. Alec had restricted access to anything important, so all the child could do was zoom in on various rooms, which was entertaining him quite well. The Shadowhunter continued to write his meeting notes while balancing Rashid with his other hand, making sure he didn’t fall. Isabelle’s heart melted a little bit at the sight.

Alec was a natural with kids, and Isabelle was certain he would make an incredible dad one day.

She was also certain that people should stop handing the babies to her.


End file.
